Combining the underworlds
by TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: The gods of the underworld, Osiris and Hades, want to combine and rule the underworlds together. So they arrange a marriage between Nico and Sadie. R&R Nico/Sadie rated T because of Sadie
1. In which the stage is set

**Hi guys I've been falling in love with the couple of Sadie/Nico so hers a story about them.**

**Combining the underworlds**

**SADIE POV**

I was enraged. My father told me that I have to marry the child of Hades so they can jointly rule/combine the underworlds. "Sadie I'm sorry but he doesn't have a daughter and Carter is engaged to Zia so even if he did you'd still have to do it." My father, Osiris tried to explain "I have invited them to my underworld for dinner and you WILL be polite to both of them" he then ordered. I sighed; this was going to be a long night.

**Nico POV**

I was not in the best mood right now. My father had just told me he made an arranged marriage between me and Osiris's daughter. "Don't worry maybe you'll love her" Persephone tried to comfort me. "Yeah maybe…" I didn't like it but maybe she was right.

******

When we got there, noticed two things. One, Sadie was actually pretty cute, no, wait, she was more than 'cute' she was GORGEOUS. I mean she hit me like, like, I don't know but my heart started beating really fast. Second, her mother was dead and her brother had a girlfriend. I didn't want to be rude so I didn't point it out but this Osiris fellow must really love their mom. "Hi" I said announcing our arrival.

**SADIE POV**

W-o-w, that's all I can say about the death boy. He was handsome and, dare I admit it, but really, REALLY sexy looking in his black shirt and gray jeans. His shirt out lined his muscles perfectly and, as I stood there admiring the 8-pack he had he said "Hi" seeming to announce his arrival. "greetings Hades, Persephone, and Nico" My father said summoning me and my brother forth "This is carter and Sadie, my children" Hades smiled and took Persephone by the hand an put Nico in front of him "this is Nico, he is my son." As we sat down to eat (my father and Hades in front and me and Nico sitting next to each other in the back) I decided to drum up a convocation with my husband to be "So your Nico welcome to my father's realm" He blushed a little and smiled "Thank you, Sadie right?" He asked.

**Nico POV**

Gods she's hot. When she welcomed me I thought my heart would leap out of my chest. "Yep" Sadie answered blushing a little. I smirked "good to meet you" after a pause I said "Crazy right? I mean about what our fathers decided to do to combine the underworlds" "Yeah" she said her voice sounding like and angel's _get yourself together _I scolded myself _You have your entire life to be with her and hear her beautiful, sweet, caring, voice. _Man even pep talks to myself talk about her.

****

After dinner my father and Lord Osiris sent me and Sadie out on a walk. "So um…." I began feeling awkward "What do you like to do for fun?" I finally asked "I like practicing my spells and listen to music" she answered with complete honesty.

**SADIE POV**

"What do you like to do for fun?" His voice rang out making me want to kiss him right then and there. "I like practicing my spells and listen to music" I answered honestly. He blushed and said "I like listening to music too" I smiled and we continued our walk in silence for a while. "Were do you like to hang out most?" I asked him. I felt my body heat up and I'm sure I was blushing when he looked at me then said, while blushing, "Graveyards, mostly, I tend to talk to the dead more than alive people." I smiled "Me too, minus the talking to the dead part, but graveyards are peaceful. They are the one place I can go and not be bothered by constant pestering of other people trying to tell me what to do." After a while we actually stumbled onto a graveyard and sat under a tree, my head on his chest, and just think about this moment together. After awhile he said "You know maybe this arranged marriage isn't such a bad thing" Yeah" I smiled and agreed. It was the perfect moment.

**K guys! This is the first chapter hop you enjoyed!**

**Press this button for more of this story **

**VVV **


	2. The prophecy is given

**Disclaimer-I obviously don't own anything**

**Me: W-O-W! You people really like this story!**

**Sadie: Of course they do I used magic on them to make them like it**

**Me: *shrugs* Hey as long as people read I'm happy. Now on with the story!**

**Sadie POV**

It has been a week sense I met my fiancé Nico. I love him and I think he loves me but I'm not sure. Most of the time we just hang out in graveyards but sometimes we'll get ice-cream or go to a movie or get a meal together. We're going to camp half-blood today to meet some of his family and hopefully they like me, he assured me that he's just going to introduce me as his girlfriend and not tell them about me being Egyptian.

**Nico POV**

I hope my friends will accept Sadie, she's the kind of girl we could use sometime in the future plus she is my fiancée. I sighed as we got closer to camp, I had a feeling something would go wrong but so far it's been alright. "Hi Nico!" Percy said "Hi perc" I smiled looking at my cousin who smirked the minute he saw Sadie "Man you got to introduce me" he said teasingly and Sadie laughed a little "I'm Sadie Kane, daughter of Osiris" she smiled as the familiar blonde came up "Hey Nico haven't seen you around lately…who's this?" she asked "I'm Sadie Daughter of Osiris" Realization dawned on Annabeth's face "Well I'm Annabeth and this is Percy" she smiled Sadie smiled back "I guess you know about…my gods" she whispered the last part. Annabeth nodded and Sadie smiled "Don't worry I don't hurt you" Annabeth let out a breath I didn't know she was holding and said "Cool" This was a great start

**Sadie POV**

After meeting Annabeth and Percy, I met Thalia (who kept staring at me in jealousy I might add. I didn't like her, either) I also met Grover, who was really nice, and his girlfriend juniper, who I found out very quickly was a tree. After a while Annabeth pulled me aside and we started discussing the various gods of Greek and Egyptian. Soon Nico and Percy came and asked if I wanted to play capture the flag. I smirked and took out my wand and staff and said sure. After we were armored up, which Nico himself looked, well, better than a god in, we started the game. It was Poseidon, Athena, and Hades against everyone else. I smirked and started _Hi-di_ing people. I soon got tired, though, so I started using my burn spell. By the time Annabeth brought the flag over the border, I had used a lot of energy and was ready for a big feast.

**Nico POV**

Sadie was great out there! She used her spells like a pro witch ultimately gave us the victory. Plus she actually looked good in the Egyptian armor Chiron gave her to wear. It was dinner time and Sadie looked exhausted "I just used a lot of magic" she explained when I asked if she was ok "It's not bad." I nodded and just as we sat down to eat; Rachel froze and started saying something in her oracle voice

_**When the underworlds combine, peace will not last long  
>the sly snake and the clever earth will join together under the new moon<br>then seven will become eight, and ten will become twenty  
>beware daughter of Osiris for the wolves will come, if they are friend or foe even I don't know<strong>_

Everyone looked around completely shocked and looked around as Percy and Thalia went to help Rachel. "Who's this daughter of Osiris?" a random camper asked and Chiron sighed and said "I don't know but Osiris is an Egyptian god" he paused and gestured to Sadie "Please explain your gods to them." Sadie nodded and stood up slowly, she had just eaten a hamburger so she looked stronger. Man, my fellow campers are in for a big surprise.'  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Me: So how do you guys like it?**

**Nico: I love it!**

**Me: *hits Nico in the back of the head* not you! The reviewers!**

**Sadie: Naomi knows it's probably really short but this is really just for giving out the prophecy**

**Thalia: *glares at Sadie* Review or face my lightning!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**


	3. URGENT MESSAGE!

**OK THIS IS URGENT! PLESE ADD YOUR MNAME TO THIS POTITION! **

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claimownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took yoursteps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<br>SinX. Retribution  
>reven228<br>JAKdaRIPPER  
>Third Fang<br>IRAssault  
>Grumpywinter<br>absolutezero001  
>Single Silver Eye<br>animekingmike  
>Daniel Lynx<br>zerohour20xx  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<p>

Selonianth

beauty0102  
>AnimeCrazy88<br>SugarQuill92  
>adurna-reader<br>A1o1  
>AliceIvyRose<br>yumi2482book reader-lover of 3000  
>bkaddictjk<br>Elizabeth Katherine Black  
>AliceIvyRose<br>Hotaru_Jaegerjaquez  
>LivinginaFairytale2t11<br>Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion  
>LeeLee Lollipop<br>Yinyangempress  
>Ann Merrill<br>darkangel1235Chrystel  
>Malfoy-Potter<br>Kirsty92  
>NaomithephoenixfromBluestar<p> 


	4. We visit the death god

**Me: Woot! I'm someone's Idol!**

**Percy Now, Naomi does not own anything in this chapter except for Honey, Necter, Jake, and Jack all of with are her own OC's**

**Thalia: Oh yeah and whoever read it but didn't review…*Electrocutes all of them with the power of Zeus himself***

**Sadie POV**

"Well you know how Greek gods are real? Well the Egyptian ones are real as well, we were told never to go to Manhattan, but they never told us why. Well I train in a mansion in Brooklyn. The magicians have not been the kindest to our gods and blame the downfall of Egypt them so they locked them away for a while then me a Carter released them, Carter's my brainy brother, then we had to defeat set, the god of evil then we got 10 recruits, and now we have to defeat Aphois, god of Snakes and Chaos before he swallows the sun" I looked around after explaining all that and everyone was shocked. "Um so yeah" I sat down and ate my fries (Well more like picked at them) and everyone looked at me and I sighed "If you want to talk to the big guns Ra is not the sanest person right now, we just getting him out of the heavens and all that but you can talk to my father." Chiron nodded and I opened the portal to my father's realm "Only me, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy can go, My father doesn't like to many living souls in his realm" I shrugged

**Nico POV**

Ok I was actually nervous now, Percy's half brother, Jack with Annabeth's Half Brother, Jake, were to look after my 5 year old half sisters Honey and Necter. My dad had weird names for his kids, I know, but actually Persephone got to name them…yeah so now that we were in the underworld we got on a boat with this guy named Anubis. He kept staring at Sadie longingly and I have to admit I was jealousy, not that I would say it out loud. "Lady Kane we're almost to your father's throne room" "Thanks Death boy" Sadie rolled her eyes and introduced him "This is Anubis, god of Funerals and death" I nodded respectfully while Annabeth started talking to him excitedly, finally Anubis shut her up by saying we were in the throne room. Sadie muttered "Finally" and got off with everyone else (including Anubis, I may add) and she walked up to the Throne. "Hi Daddy" Sadie smiled and Percy and Annabeth were shocked, though they knew her father was Osiris they didn't notice her brother and his Fiancée Zia. "Hello Lord Osiris" Annabeth said politely "Ah you must be Annabeth Chase, I've heard many things about you, and this must be Percy Jackson, a pleasure I'm sure" Percy nodded baffled along with Annabeth "And Nico good to see you again! Been treating Sadie well?" he asked and I nodded "Of course sir" Anubis sulked in the corner; I guess you can't blame him, Sadie is wonderful.

**Annabeth POV**

I'm shocked at how much Sadie and Nico match each other! Anyway it's also a big shock to me he doesn't have more than the two blood related siblings and that they're the only children of the gods, I mean, sure our gods were best known for it, but I expected at least SOME in the Egyptian culture. Osiris was also more laid back than our gods, and Sadie was joking with him.

**Sadie POV**

I smiled at my father but then got serious "Father, the Greeks have received a prophecy that says that the sly snake and the clever earth will join forces under the new moon, we believe that Gaea and Aphois will be joining at this time" my father scratched his beard**(A/n He has a beard right?) **"I will talk to the other gods but you must ready the 21st Nome. Do you understand?" he asked. I nodded "I'll get them ready and I'll also tell camp Half-Blood of our possible cooperation" my father nodded and I opened a portal to the 21st Nome. "Welcome to the 21st Nome" I giggled at the demigod's awed faces.


	5. Chapter and special anoumcment

**Me: How do you people like this so much?**

**Sadie: Naomi here is sorry she hasn't updated sooner, but she just couldn't find inspiration**

**ME: I own nothing but the idea!**

**Sadie POV**

I smirked as I started explaining. "This is where we live, this is the 21st Nome, and there are a lot of nomes, blah blah blah" "Gnome?" Percy asked "N-O-M-E" I hissed in frustration. "Never mind" I sighed at his blank look "You guys will probably be staying in the rooms upstairs, with everyone else, enjoy!" I left for my room. They all followed me "What now? 'I sighed "Oh you must want your rooms! Follow me!" I exclaimed and showed them to the rooms at the end of the hall on the third floor.

**Percy POV**

I looked around the room she pointed me towards. It looked like my room in mom's apartment. It was really cool but kind of weird that t looked exactly like my room there. It also had a mix of my cabin at camp and was stocked with all my favorite things, which was really weird. I decided to ask about it later, tough, and got ready for bed.

**Nico POV**

I sighed and looked around. It looked like…like the room in the hotel we were staying at with mom and dad, complete with a picture of my mother, which, I decided, to ask about later. Maybe Osiris or Hades had the picture or took one of her in the afterlife; I don't know which she would go too. It was a nice room, though, but it reminded me of my mother, and sister. I miss them. A lot, but, I guess I can see my sister more. I still have never seen my mom like Sadie can see hers. I really miss her sometimes.

**Annabeth POV**

My room looked like my room at my father's house in San Diego. (This is where her father lives right?) Anyway, it was nice to see Nico happy, even if I don't agree with the whole marriage thing, I'm glad they like each other. I sigh, thinking of me and Percy together. I really hope we are together forever, I meant it when I told him I wanted something that would last. I love Percy, and I hope we are always going to be happy ns in love like we are now.

**Sadie POV**

I knew Khufu was probably locking them in their rooms like he did with Carter and me when we first came. I hope he doesn't, I want them to trust us and too like me. I shake my head, sense when dose Sadie Kane care about other's opinions? I'm fine the way I am, I'm never gonna change! I'm still 'loud mouthed, rude and sharp tongued' as most people describe me and I'm happy about it! Anyway I should probably get to sleep…though I could lock the other's in their rooms…no I need sleep!

**Me: Ok, I have an announcement….I MIGHT BE MOVNG THIS STORY TO WATTPASD! I'm sorry, but I just don't come on here that often anymore for a lot of reasons, but I want it to still be here so….I'M GOING TO ASK IF ONE OF YOU WOULD LIKME TO CO WRITE THIS WITH MR SENSE I DECIDED TO REWRITE IT!**

**Sadie: PM if interested**


End file.
